User blog:123chaseyoung/The Agency vs Institute Mutants
Today on Deadliest Warrior, the fate of our future will be decided in a battle between post-apocalyptic monsters vs dystopian super soldiers. WHO IS DEADLIEST??? The Agency The Agency '''is an organization that, in addition to outfitting and supporting Peacekeepers, has used advanced surgical technology to create supersoldiers known as 'Agents'. It is believed that the Agency was suffering in the fight against crime, until the Agents came along, created using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. The Agents became The Agency's final, desperate attempt to win back Pacific City. The Agents have The Agency's best equipment at hand in their fight against crime in Pacific City. The Agents are genetically modified human beings, created by the Agency, using the disgraced work of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko. Being enhanced, Agents are physically stronger and faster than normal human beings. They can resist far more damages that can instantly kill ordinary humans, and can heal from these at a very fast rate. They can jump over tall buildings in one bound and has very fast reaction time. Institute Super Mutants '''Institute Super Mutants are the variant of super mutant found throughout the Commonwealth, Nuka-World and the Island in 2287. These mutants were created due to exposure to the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). They're massive, muscle-bound creatures with an innate immunity to radiation and disease. Like all Super Mutants, they are mutated humans that were products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). They are much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have (mostly) green, gray, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapidr egeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them virtually biologically immortal (but not immune to death from injury). X Factors Physicality Mutants: 88 Agency: 95 The mutants are strong and bulky, but not as strong and fast as Agents, who can outrun fast vehicles and can carry tanks over their heads and throw them. Brutality Mutants: 90 Agency: 70 The Agents are brutal, emotionless and calculating, but they are no match against the bestial Mutants, who are known to dismember their prey to the extreme. Training Agency: 90 Mutants: 85 The Agency trained their super soldiers from conception in both combat and discipline. The Mutants are more primal in nature and would kill themselves just to get you. Durability Agency: 100 Mutants: 90 The Agents has a healing factor and they are encased in tough armor that has rechargeable shields that can withstand bullets, explosions and rockets. The Supermutants are tough but they lack the same armor and durability. Voting Rules * Battle takes place outside of a demolished industrial factory. * It will be 5 vs 5 battle and the Mutants will have one Behemoth. These will be Fallout 4 Mutants and Crackdown 2 Agents. * Voting ends in December 15 so get your votes up. Battle In the not so distant future, a large city calling itself the Pacific City was rocked when 5 mutants suddenly bursting out from the sewers and causing havoc in the populace. Thinking that they maybe freaks, the Agency sent out 5 Agents to put a stop to them. One Agent grabs his machine guns and sprayed some lead on a poor mutant. The mutants retaliated by shooting rocket launchers at them but the Agents were too fast. While some rockets did hit them, the large explosion had no effect on them and one Agent kills a mutant with a well-placed rifle shot to the head. The mutants started to flee from the carnage, and some tried to fight back using pipe guns. But again they were no match as the bullets just glances off the Agent's armor, and the latter fights back by shooting their flocket launchers at them, instantly killing two other mutants. Running for their lives in desperation, one mutant cooks off two mini nukes and throws them at the Agents before hiding in the sewers. The Agency were too confident that these little bombs will have no effect so they didn't tried to dodge. But the nukes exploded, destroying almost half of the city and killing three Agents. The last mutant that remained, a behemoth, resurfaced to the top and rejoiced at his apparent victory. He sees one Agent down on the ground motionless and he shoots at him in the head with his laser rifle before the former's shields can recharge. As he rejoiced, he sees a lone Agent stands on the building and eyes him, before jumping off and performing a superhero landing in front of the super mutant. Pissed and cornered, the super mutant tried to charge at the Agent and fired his laser rifle but it only glanced off the Agent's armor. The Agent retaliated by suspending the mutant in the air with his mass driver, before putting a quacker in his face and launching the poor mutant in the ocean. The mutant screamed as he flew away into the horizon and exploded into a big ball of flame. Expert's Opinion The Agency stomped over the Super Mutants because they were physically superior and has the better weapons. They also have the better x-factors such as training and experience. Category:Blog posts